fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Titans: Flame vs. Flame
Encounters Eyes flew open as the rumbling sound of stone grinding against stone woke the man on the ground of a tunnel. Unable to see through the thick, almost palpable sheet of darkness that seemed to never end, the man picked himself up as he let his eyes dilate like that of a cat, allowing him to see as if the sun were above him. "Much better. Where the hell am I?" his voice rumbled throughout the tunnel, becoming the only sound in it as it echoed for a distance to his left, his hearing catching a rough range. Looking around he could tell that he was in a kind of tunnel system; looking to his left he could see that it extended for quite the distance. Inhaling deeply, he caught a scent that intrigued him, he started in that direction, following his nose. Every step he took strengthened the smell that had caught his attention, it was the only one that was out of place, for he could distinguish the smell even through the damp, musky, moldy smells of the tunnel. It just didn't belong. Finally coming upon a large, open cave filled with stalagmites and stalagmites, he stopped, looking around for the source of the scent he noticed two more tunnels; one was directly across from him and the other was off to one side of the room, blocked off and seemingly leading up. He waited, masking his magic and making himself as unnoticeable as possible. Prometheus thought he was waking up to a prank. All he saw was an empty darkness; to which followed a crescendo of sounds from dripping moisture to unseen critters moving around. Sitting upright he couldn't help but check his personal effects. Having just rested after a long day of training and taking upon a contract, he had kept most of his gear with his favorite jacket on him. Glad he didn't sleep in something less comfortable, he sat upright and observed his surroundings. His enhanced dragon-like senses began to compensate for his lack of sight, allowing him to hear sounds and smell a variety of scenes. Some were stronger than the other with one seemingly a lot closer than the rest. "Odd, it almost smells like...me?" He thought with a few blinks, finding his vision acclimating to the cavern of shadows. Trudging through on his boots through the horde of mineral protrusions from the ceiling to the floor of the cave led him to the source of the smell. In addition, he couldn't help but also hear the sound of shallow breathing in the distance. While his attunement to magic was higher than most that scent and the sound of breaths seemed to possess a dimmed pocket of magic. Either this eerily familiar smell and sound was a small fry magician...or it was just like him to the point of subduing his own presence. Pulling out a cigarette he thumbed a small flame over it, sucking it in and blowing out a wafting smoke. His eyes glowed a bright crimson as he raised a hand up to demonstrate a wafting torch of crimson-orange-golden tongues. The light allowed him to see a fiery haired man in a coat of his own. The fact that he shared not only a similar scent and presence but amazingly parallel features to himself, he couldn't suppress an annoyed snarl letting out of his throat. "Who the Hell are you and why are you skulking in the dark? You about to ambush me or something?" Prometheus growled out with the cig twitching between his lips. "Talk, and I might not roast your ass for sneaking around like some kind of criminal!" Vance's ears twitched as he felt a pang of irritation in his chest, now clearly seeing the source of the scent he had tracked. Standing straight up Vance turned his full attention to his new acquaintance. Looking the man up and down he took notice of what the newcomer was wearing and everything he had with him before taking in a deep breath, his sinuses being irritated slightly by the smell of burning tobacco, Vance could tell that the man before him used a magic like his own. Snapping back at the man, "Well I see pleasantries are out of the question. No I'm not sulking, I'm just standing in a dark, dank, damp cave for my health. And to answer your question, yes I probably was going to ambush you." Vance smirked, then laughed lightly, "And you couldn't roast me even if you tried." Bringing an arm up, Vance's hand burst into brilliant orange colored flames. "I'm Vance, by the way, and who the hell are you?" That's when everything clicked. It wasn't enough that the man apart from him was a Slayer, the scent was so reminiscent of his own along with his features and choice attire that it was eerie. But when he received smack talk in addition to confessing he was waiting to ambush him, he revealed his own powers right then and there. While the tongues were a straight hue instead of the multi-faceted palette Prometheus utilized it was fairly certain he could see as well as smell flames to a differing type. "You're a...Dragon Slayer," He mouthed out, his smile broadening at the prospect of finding one that wasn't just like him but another Slayer entirely. At last, his hunt for Dragon Slayers brought fruit; more than his encounter with a vagabond and a small child. This was an opportunity he couldn't pass up and he already felt his heart beat faster to boil the Ethernano flowing veins in his body. "It seems fortune has smiled down at me, Fire Dragon Slayer," The Slayer kin spoke back to his counterpart, allowing flames to crawl down his arm, bringing down a countenance of a burning limb. The same happened to his opposing arm, followed by a circle of fire to voluminously spiral around him, surrounding himself into a silhouette of darkness with only a pair of crimson eyes glaring through the veil of myriad colored tongues. "My name is Prometheus, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Crime Sorcière! Please tell me your name before I beat your face in for daring to hide from my dragon senses!" Feeling it was time to let his magic loose, Vance let all of the stops go. His body began to glow a bright orangish-red coloration as the surrounding rocks began to melt slightly. Manipulating his aura Vance shaped it into a massive multi-tongued, ten eyed dragon with a single massive fang in its mouth. Exerting his magic forward, his fellow Slayer was buffeted with a wave of scorching heat and flames. "Vance Kervic of the Pantheon guild." Wading through the Furnace Vance didn't wait for his opponent to attack. Jumping back he crafted an orb of white light in between his hands before letting it explode, sending a surge of light throughout the mostly darkened cavern, blinding his opposition. Grabbing a stalagmite can snapping it like a twig, Vance hurled it behind and to the side of Prometheus to distract him, the rock shattering against the wall from the force it was thrown with. Before Prometheus could react Vance had charged him. "Get ready cause I'm not going easy." Vance had hollered, the sound reverberating off of the walls. "This guy, he's strong," Prometheus thought as his eyes opened and his mouth parted with awe at the display. The monstrous lizard waving like a mirage coming off the man's Magic was reminiscent of what he could guess was a real dragon. But he knew it was just an apparition, a meaningless show of intimidation. Smiling feraly behind his own aura of flames, he settled into a guarded stance, wanting to test out the power of his opponent. "But then again, so am I!" Whether by fortune or ill tidings, his enemy chose to leap back towards the wall of the wide cavern. With a release of a contrary element of Flames, -was that Light?- a voluminous sheet of overwhelming brightness filled the entire space. Grimacing, he felt his vision hindered by the flash, forcing his eyes closed while remaining vigilant with his guard up. The sounds following it indicated from a taunting cry that he struck something, further proving difficult to hear his approach as Vance's voice echoed the protruding ceiling and outlined floor. Having been trained to abandon an inhibited sense until it regains its clarity he focused on what he could feel. The feeling of powerful feet vibrating the floor, giving a small hint of his general location. He could taste the aura of the vibrant flames that licked over his own mantle of brightly lit tongues. But most importantly, was the inherently strong scent he had used to locate him in the first place; not to mention he could feel a malicious intent that practically blared his approach. "Fifth Katas," He thought as his combined functioning senses allowed him to home in on the charging Vance. Leaning his right shoulder into the charging Slayer, bracing the charge and sounding a loud impact. Twisting his hips around to thrust a molten fiery fist by way of his left hand it'd impact with enough tension and pressure that the ground would web out with the pop in the air. Blowing out the shake the foundation of the cave as force was multiplied by an instantaneous fired jet plume of flames coming from his elbow, launching his connected punch aimed to strike the jaw of his enemy. "Fire Dragon's Thrusting Steel Fist!" Vance slammed into his counterpart and pushed him back slightly with a resounding thump, Vance grunting from the impact. Seeing Prometheus's attack coming Vance braced himself as he raised his right hand, deflecting part of the hit but still being struck in the lower right side of his jaw. Vance had a slight metallic taste in his mouth. Blood. Vance was already starting his counterattack; using his long legs he leaned his upper body far to the left as he brought his right knee up, intending to break his opponents jaw with the strike. But this wasn't all; engulfing his left hand in a powerful white light Vance had it directed at Prometheus's right side ribs, a magic powered strike that would easily shatter his ribs. Prometheus felt a measure of success in having landed a hit with impaired senses. Even as the next few seconds his sight returned it was only met with the sight with a rising knee. With the momentum used up by his spell, he leaned back and felt the knee cap abrasively scratch up his chin and push him back. As a cut manifested from the strike, drawing blood, he swerved a fiery arm down to block the Light Magic imbued fist aiming to crash into him. The force created a mesmerizing spherical explosion of energy, distancing the pair from the impact. It was only by the merit of his reflexes he had managed to react as he defused the Magical Aura he noticed a distinct bruise swelled at the point where he took the hit, underneath the sleeve of his jacket. Throbbing with pain he turned to look back at the mutual elemental Slayer and grinned with understanding. "So you ate another Slayer Element and obtained control over it without adopting a Dual Element Form? That's mighty impressive," The crimson haired Dragon Slayer commented as he swiped the blood leaking from his chin. Looking around at the dimly lit cavern ceiling he had a crazy idea. Pulling back a fiery hand that gained the attributes of molten lava he made a wide sweeping slash in a blurring span of time, creating a hooked laceration that dove deep into the stalactites and earthen ceiling above. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Releasing melted stone to fall from the vicinity that surrounded Vance's head, boulders of cooled temperature and superheated temperature. As it'd rain down upon him, Prometheus settled into an all four's stance. With flames ebbing from his feet and hands of equal infernal heat, his aura burst into a crimson hue of pure control. "Fire Dragon's Blitz!" Prometheus declared as he tripled his speed in an instant, launching himself across the field of falling debris the ceiling of the cavern made. Easily evading the rocks crashing all around him he made passing slashes of superheated degrees against Vance's front and flanks. Twisting around in a fiery streak that barely made his own human imprint visible, he'd repeatedly strike from all angles, attacking like a fiery feral lizard rather than a man. Crimson eyes fixated upon his prey the entire time, moving in and around Vance's vicinity to ensure he'd keep the pressure upon while the stone rained down on top and around the mutual Slayer. Catching himself after being thrown back from the resulting explosion of his own attack and his opponents counterattack, Vance watched his opponent. Vance felt a small sense of accomplishment having wounded his opponent, even if just slightly. "Now we're even," Vance hollered over as he spit out a wad of blood and saliva. Vance watched his opponent swipe at the ceiling with a flaming claw. He had a feeling as to what was coming from such an action, but wasn't sure what his counterpart was going to do after. Two bright lights flashed around Vance's hands and wrists. After dissipating they revealed one of Vance's signature weapons, a strange one that was rarely seen in use by many fighters — a pair of tekkō — they were a deep red, almost crimson in color, and looked worn like they had seen better days. Reading himself, Vance prepared to take his next course of action in the fight. Vance watched his opponent assume a position on the all fours on the ground. He was curious, so he waited to see what would happen. When Prometheus launched himself like a missile, Vance was taken aback slightly, not expecting this course of action. As Prometheus dashed and darted around Vance, he could feel a scratch here and there but was unconcerned because of his immunity to flames and wasn't worried about the damage as his dragon scale-like skin wouldn't break from such wounds. Locking his eyes on his fast friend, Vance was less than a step behind him, being able to track him even when moving at such speeds, but his body was lacking in some of its movements, as each of his attacks missed by just a hair. Vance relaxed his body as he quietly said to himself, "Drive", his body becoming completely enveloped by a dense coat of fire a second later, releasing an immense wave of heat and warming the cavern almost instantly. Along with the wake of heat that surged through the cave multiple Vance's appeared, each one solid and capable of physical motion. Vance himself also began jumping around, intermingling with the new multitude of himself just enough to increase the confusion of his opposition. The original Vance jumped back to a darkened corner of the cave as he drew in a massive breath before exhaling and calling out, "Fire Dragon's Roar", sending a torrent of flames crashing through the cave, enough so that Prometheus would have a hard time dodging it as it would look like a tidal wave to on looking spectators. Inwardly, Prometheus knew that as effective his attacks were, they wouldn't harm another Fire Dragon Slayer. He felt them connect, observing his reaction time. The fact that he generated enough pressure from his magic that the falling stalactites shattered showed just how much power he dispersed from his body. His acute hearing picked up the word, "Drive" and his eyes widened as the fluctuation of Ethernano spiked upwards. Pulling himself to a stop, he could feel his scales bristle from the heat generated into the now partially lit cavern. Then, the clones appeared. "Trying to hide, are we?" He growled aloud with an impressed grin. Never finding a use for creating copies as they generally diminished power for every single one made he knew the purpose of the infamous 3rd Generation Slayer Drive. He was pumping out more power so that he'd be less expending his natural stamina. So when he heard a pair of steps and the familiar scent back off, he knew exactly which of the bodies was the one. Even from this distance he saw the swelling torso follow the signature spell of any Slayer. A Breath Spell. He didn't comment but act. "Second Katas," Settling into an upright stance with legs slightly apart with one in front of the other, knees bent and prepared. Smile evaporated to be traded with one of concentration. One slip up and he'd feel the heat of this enormous wall of bright tongues. Even though he liked to play with fire, he didn't want to chance that this fire could possibly harm him. Stretching out a hand he pushed out the tidal wave of flames that charred the walls, ceiling and floor of the cavern; it distended with his push, the sensation of warmth giving him an indication that these flames were hotter than most he was used to tanking. Still it was a far cry to what it could feel like if it bowled him over with an explosive impact. Sliding his forward sole to the right while dragging his back boot around so he'd be crouched in front of the flames, his grasping palm would twist against the malleable force. Digging his fingers into it with both hands he'd tear it apart like sheet paper, splitting the flames to harmlessly blow past him, dissipating as they'd lick the cavern wall behind him. Even as vapor rose off his palms he turned his feet to return to his prior stance, showing off his hands glowing a soft flame compared to the hot plumes that had been manifesting before. Such was the style of his Pyro Palms. "You breathe a lot of flames and bring out a power to the forefront, little man," Prometheus acknowledged, noticing just how much power he was discharging in an attempt to up the ante. Smiling with a toothy grin, he winked as he queried aloud as a way of beckoning him to bring the next wave. "But can you dance?" Turn Up The Heat Vance had deactivated his Drive before his "roar" had been dealt with. Still hidden by the shadows, despite the glow of now molten rock, Vance readied himself for his next course of action. "I can dance, but the question is can you keep up?" Vance shouted to his slayer brethren. Unseen due to the dark Vance had brought his right arm in close to his ribs on the left side of his body, channeling his light into it, his left hand firmly placed upon his right elbow, creating a soft glow where he was standing. In an instant he swung his arm, releasing a moderately sized blade of white light that surged forward at a high pace, cleaving through everything that it touched. "White Dragon's Cleaver," echoed throughout the cave. This was simultaneously followed by a shotgun-like blast of light from Prometheus's flank, Vance had moved behind his fellow combatant using his almost teleportation-like speed, and was followed by another echoing cry, "Holy Ray". Not done yet, Vance had already moved again with his tremendous speed, this time to the left of Prometheus as he prepared a spell that was unique to him. Inhaling a vast quantity of air Vance's jaw dropped, opening his maw as he expelled a mass of flames, but these were white in coloration, the same brilliant white that his created light was. He bellowed like a dragon roaring, "White Flame Dragon's Roar", the flames barreled towards Prometheus, along with two the other spells in a three-fold attack. Prometheus knew he had asked for it, but he was surprised how effectively the other man's tactics changed. His flames were something he could defuse as easily as his weren't effective against the other Slayer, but with the introduction of his official second Slayer Element actually smarted when taking the brunt of it. Thus, his chosen stance was perfectly suitable to take on this new challenge. With a blurring motion, his left arm palm-thrust into the White Dragon's Cleaver's path. Dragging his left foot forward while sliding his right foot behind he side-swiped the projection of Light Magic to let it peter behind him ineffectively. When his opponent shimmered to his left, he pivoted his and left feet to face the hoard of luminiscent beams. Each of the attacks that made it close to him were knocked into the others sporadically filling space to discourage evasion, allowing his countering movements with his rapidly weaving arms a perfect measure to deflect the attacks sent his way. By the time he was finished, he could hear the ground displaced to his left, already noticing a large spike of Ethernano in the man's gullet. It was another roar, and by extension of his changed tactics, it absorbed the natural flames of his natural element into the secondary one. Like a fire surging from heaven it roared out with an unnatural gleam that made him wince as it approached, its rays hard to stare directly. Regardless he surged his arms forward like he did to the prior blast, both hands at the ready to negate it. "Ngh! It's hot! Hotter than his ordinary flame!" Prometheus exclaimed under his breath, feeling beads of sweat evaporating on his hands as his sleeves burned up by proximity. His heels dug into the earthen floor, cracking the foundation around him as he physically held his own against the hot flames. Even his palms felt like they were starting to burn, producing a sickening stench to his enhanced nostrils as the flesh began to be cooked. "But still..." he snarled, his hands grappling a hold of crystal hued tongues as a large wafting heat built up into his chest. Twisting his clenched knuckles opposite of each other, he finally let loose of a roar in synchrony of his words. "I've felt WORSE!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" His inner voice shouted as in time for him ripping the foundation of the flames sent his way were firmly parted as a molten beam of superheated fire of his own roar surged forth. Aiming to punch a hole through whatever passed as his own defense against heat, the condensed tongues of his own Roar produced swiftly acted like a bolt of light in of itself. If it didn't punch a hole into his enemy, he knew it'd give him a nasty surprise when his own wave of force was dispersed; even at the cost of inflicting scalding burns on his palms. The spell that Vance had last used had just finished passing his lips when he noticed a different color infused within the blanket of white before himself. "Shit!" Vance had barely moved to the side by the time a condensed beam of fire shot through his spell, raking across his right side, "Ngh!" Vance could barely touch the scorched skin, the smell of cooked flesh making him sick to his stomach. Smiling, Vance could feel something that he hadn't in a while. Enjoyment. Exhilaration. Vance was enjoying himself. On a laugh Vance hollered to his kin, "You've felt worst. I've had worst. I truly believe that I should really get serious now. Let me show you how a real dragon fights." Vance's magic swelled, then erupted from his body in a blast furnace of flames that slowly changed from their comforting orange to a bluish-white as Vance's skin changed to scales. His hair lengthened slightly and changed from its bright orange to a deep black. His teeth, now fangs lengthened, as did his nails turned claws. Cracking his neck, Vance straightened his view, locking on to his opponent. "Get ready, cause here I come." Vance slid his right foot back before charging Prometheus. His newfound speed form his transformation caused a small sonic boom to be created in his wake as dust and debris was kicked up into the air, obscuring the vision of both combatants. It was of no consequence to Vance as he could track his opposition by smell alone. Vance danced around his arena with such speed that even the blurs were blurred. Making the occasional pass at Prometheus, Vance would leave a small nick here and there, but nothing that would truly cause harm. Appearing above Prometheus in a blur of motion, Vance had his right fist enveloped in white flames as he threw his punch downward, the sheer force of the action created an immense amount of pressure, cracking the ground and sending a shockwave through the cave that blew away the surround rock formations like paper in the wind. "White Flame Dragon's Iron Fist" Vance said with a calm howl. Prometheus felt a bit of pride in that his heat had managed to finally burn its way past the scales of his durable opponent. It was always something he tried to feel accomplished when he sparred with his Master. The first time he ever gave her a burn was years ago, and she hadn't even shown what she could really do. Even now this man seemed like a stepping stone to reach her and possibly surpass that level of molten temperature. Still, as much as he hated the gimmick of the old Dual Element Modes that Slayers had sported in the past, he respected him that even his scales were starting to feel the heat. He was feeling fired up and this man was already underway with a secondary transformation; his Dragon Force. Eyes widened as the speed increased exponentially of his more feral looking opponent. Dashing this way and that, only his attuned senses gave him an estimate of where he was at any given point in time. Like a whirlwind of images he spun around him in a display to trick and show off simultaneously. Even as he struck, Prometheus instinctively raised his guard and only thanks to the Second Katas that he was able to deflect most of the blows. Stranger still was how shallow the cuts that knicked his jacketed arms and long pants wearing legs received. They were really of no consequence. That was when he felt a spike of Ethernano the instant his images disappeared. Looking up he raised both palms up to absorb the impact of the latest spell. The force was immense and one that made his sockets bulge with surprise. Falling to one knee nearly the entire cavern floor distended with a wind breaking blast of power that his palms dispelled most of the force from. Even as sweat poured off his bare arms and blood seeped out of his cracked, burned palms the liquid began to generate a molten appearance as it flowed through his own clothes. A bright grin stretched on his face as his enemy walked directly into his sights. "Fire Dragon's Exploding Lance!" Prometheus announced as his whole body became enraptured in a liquefied flame aura, a beam of laser attuned heat breaching out of his palms straight through the palms that caught the man's hand. With the intention of being faster and much more devastating than his own condensed Roar spell, it'd split the ceiling up and melt through the stone, tunneling up through an untold distance of solid rock above their heads. Once the attack had finished and distance was placed between them, he stomped out of the crater formed by the Dragon Force punch. "So your Dragon Force combines your secondary element. Gotta say, I'm impressed," The Salamander announced with a wry grin, his whole body a mantle of living flame that bubbles, popped and snapped around him. Unlike the magical aura of a Drive, this looked more like his body had become fire of a higher caliber and one that seemed to live as a second nature to his own will. Golden-red eyes stared back as his fiery red hair flowed animatedly with the rest of his apparel that had fused with the Ethernano. "The fact that you've made me work up a sweat shows you're worthy of this form. "And to quote you," He declared, bending his knees slightly his smile dissipating as a serious growl escaped his throat. "Let's hope you can keep up." In an instant, he became a comet of propulsory motion. Disappearing like a mirage his body only appeared to swing a high velocity left hook towards his enemy as the entirety of his body had become a racing body of flames. The force would cut through the air like a bomb, spearing a torrent of flames that'd melt through the cavern wall into an adjoined chasm of rocks beyond. Following up his thrusting punch he'd form a quad of pseudo limbs that took upon an effigy of dragonic shape and features, all composed of the same molten flame he was composed of. Stretching them out like plumes of aircraft discharge, they'd attempt to launch him soaring back while he'd physically form two enormous swelled limbs surrounding his own arms. Appearing with a nigh invisible torrent of comet equivalent speed, Prometheus would crash the earth melting appendages at him repeatedly, using his intense movement and molten body to overpower the dual element based Dragon Force. With a spiral of his arms, a corkscrewing twister of tangible flames swirled to rise and fall atop the body, releasing enough potent heat to melt the cavern, forcing the floor to open up and deepen into a magma lit chasm deep below. Even as it'd fall, molten wings spread out from his back, truly giving him a dragonic visage as he coolly stared him down as the entire vicinity became a melting pot of his own heat. Vance was thrown back violently, his body turning in the air like a ragdoll from the force of his opponents attack. His skin was scorched badly, the cavern having the faint smell of cooked flesh. Vance finally landed with a loud THUD against a wall. picking himself up slowly Vance braced himself against the wall he crashed into. "Damn, I just barely diffused enough power to save my skin." Vance though to himself; he had used a spell of his own that was like his opponents in the instant that his opponent had used his own. Letting out a hysterical laugh, Vance let his now fiery gaze land upon his molten opponent. Vance's magic swelled even more, only adding more heat to the already volcanic-like cave that he was fighting in. Inhaling, Vance prepared another roar. Opening his mouth a blast of flames large enough to destroy a city was unleashed, "Fire Dragon's Thunderous Roar," he called as a thunderous noise boomed throughout the cave, deafening Prometheus in the process. For Vance this was only a distraction as he prepared yet another distraction. Holding his hands together, but apart a perfect ball of white was formed. Roughly that size of a basketball it expended twice its former size before releasing a multitude of smaller perfectly round balls of white, each one dancing and floating like a swarm of fireflies. Vance jumped back after he finished his last attack. Letting his Dragon Force disengage, Vance positioned himself with both of his hands out, his arms bent at the elbows as each palm was soon adorned by a ball of white, both orbs rapidly expanding and compressing, gaining an immense amount of magical density. Ready to use this new spell Vance held his arms out to that side as the orbs transformed into the rough shape of a lance, being fired in either direction of Vance's body. The lance's of white soon made a "U" turn and positioned themselves at Prometheus. He felt the increase of pressure, the power being unleashed by his opponent and he couldn't help but smile casually. The strength his enemy had displayed up till now was amazing to be compared to him. But even now he felt complete confidence in his own abilities. If things kept going at this pace he knew this would be a battle he hadn't had since dueling his Master. Getting to that height of power was going to be a miracle in of itself. A loud ringing filled his ears as a torrential pillar of flames was sent his way, shaking the whole enflamed chasm that poured lava into the pit he was sent crashing into. Still it was nothing to his current state. With a gleam of challenge in his eyes, both hands palmed the roar and threw it to the side of the higher floor of the cavern, burning a thick smelting hole for a great distance to his right. Seeing a number of light projectiles hail towards him, he easily evaded them with his Fire Dragon's Wings active. "Please," Prometheus jeered, swinging his arms as he failed to notice what his own senses told him. "Like anything you got is gonna leave a ma-RRRRRGH!" The lances that flowed around the flying Slayer suddenly entrapped him from all sides. The barrage of energy swarmed him into a spherical cocoon of pressure and dense Ethernano, becoming a barrier in of itself while assaulting his durable mantle of molten flames sweating out of his body. Pulling back his wings and limbs into a tight ball he focused all of his energy into defending against the onslaught of strikes cracking and pummeling him. While none of it possessed the thermal gauge to break through, the sheer brute force punching him was as if light had gained mass in of itself and was like iron wrecking balls repeatedly struck him without ceasing. Eventually, it cracked and shattered into fragments of luminated glass substance, his now jacketless frame falling down with the molten aura seemingly disappeared. He'd land with a throttling impact into the earth, at first glance appearing bested by the strike. But Prometheus was far from over; he was just getting fired up! The magma lit cavern began to rumble and quake, as a surge of audible Ethernano surged through the ground and reignited around the Dragon Slayer's body. Eventually it boiled to the surface and the results spoke for themselves. Then, a trailing series of crimson veins spread across the earth directly under Vance along with a monumental upsurge of Ethernano. Where Prometheus couldn't be seen a hand was clasped around the now engorged cracked floor, his molten body now bearing a number of lacerations and bruises along his bare body as a result of the attack's success in surprising him. However, as bad as it looked, it could have been far worse had it not been for his spell of molten sweat. With wings spread outward as he swung his free hand upward, the Fire Drake let out a feral roar. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Fire Dragon's Hell Geyser!" He declared with his arm gesture, unleashing a tower of magma that slammed into the cavern dome's ceiling. It'd breach, flowing upward with a destructive howl as the entire cavern seemed to spread outward further, the lava blasting out farther till it exceeded sight. Far above their heads the flames of his technique surged above the surface and hailed into the sky with a molten rain of fireballs that collided into the earth all around the environment, spreading a chaotic flame beyond their understanding. The Strongest Form All of this would be centered around Vance, pitting him at the epicenter of this technique. A roar could be heard from inside of the towering inferno of fire and magma, one that greatly pained as Vance's skin was burned, his skin cracking and bleeding, the smell of cooked flesh permeating the now enlarge cave. As the flames and magma receded, Vance flopped to the ground, breathing heavily. "That, that was good. Very Good." He said on strained gasps of air. "Let me show you the last of my transformations." Vance's magic swelled again as he started chanting, his magic growing, enveloping him. "I who is about to awaken, am the Heavenly Dragon who heralds life. Born of light and solidified by the Eternal Flame, I rule in a sea of fire, burning all who oppose my reign. I advocate personal "Freedom" and loathe at the thought of predetermined "Destiny", as there is no place my power doesn't reach. I shall soar through the sky, scorching the three Kingdoms as I have become the God of Destruction, who will sacrifice all to the Immortal Flame," Vance finished saying, his body enveloped by fire that started to effect the already changed cavern, further meting stone and earth, the flames literally igniting the oxygen in the air around them. The fire extinguished almost immediately, revealing Vance's transformation: he now looked like a dragon having gained a pair of wings, tattered as they were, that looked like they couldn't lift a pebble, let alone Vance himself. His arms to his elbows were now completely scaled like a reptile, his hands ending in red hot claws. He was adorned in blood red pants and a half vest across his chest that had double pauldrons, each one having three spikes on his shoulders, and fire constantly exuded from his mouth and eyes. Finally growing accustomed to his new form, Vance looked down as his hands, opening and closing them a few times before setting his fiery gaze upon his opponent. "This is my most powerful transformation, Draconic Sovereign. What say we finish this up?" Vance released his newfound magic power as the cave surrounding them began to crumble form the pressure of his magic alone, the only thing holding the caving in ceiling was, in fact, his magic. Throwing a punch from where he stood towards Prometheus, the air pressure alone shot past him and created a gaping hole behind and to the side of his opposition. Beginning his newfound assault, Vance disappeared. Gone, just gone. His magic filled the cave, making it difficult to pinpoint where he was. Vance let loose a barrage of punched and jabs towards Prometheus; one to his front, his back, his sides, even above him, each attack coming almost simultaneously, and with enough force to destroy a small mountain. Each strike being enhanced by his magic, each attack being followed by a wake of highly pressurized air behind it. Not letting up for even a moment, Vance pulled back and let out another roar, "Fire Dragon's Devastation," he called out as a tidal wave of flames barreled towards Prometheus. Prometheus felt his pride outweigh his pain. To see Vance reduced to such a degree of injury made all his efforts not be in vain but a result of all his hard work and attrition. Not just in this battle but in all the training and fights he's had up to this point. The molten coat he wore burned brightly as he stepped forward, producing lava bubbling hisses with every footstep. When he heard the word, 'The last of my transformations,' he felt himself stop cold. "He has a form that outstrips his Dragon Force?" The Fire Drake thought with disbelieving eyes. But low and behold, the blaze that was produced through a personalized incantation made his doubts burn away. Every syllable, every accented word let loose from his lips and every letter shouted brought a different type of atmosphere in the glowing smelter of a cave. It became like a furnace, with the air surrounding him catching aflame and equally burning away the cavern and beyond. Pools of magma bubbled from underneath and around him as the hazy flaming atmosphere flourished around the new form that he presented. A form he called Draconic Sovereign. The punch he let loose was thankfully telegraphed, allowing him to swipe an instinctive clawing motion at the pressure wave. The split wind still had enough force to make his heels skid back along the melting floor. What he wasn't prepared for was the high increase in speed and power that was let loose upon him. From the front his body bowed, the force astronomical and produced currents enough to dig a hole within the pit behind him. It was repeated from all angles, his reflexes unable to compensate from the speed and the energy that confused his own sixth sense. Blood was vomitted and vision swam as he was ragdolled within the air, seeming to have no end with the barrage of attacks sent upon him. Then, he unleashed a fierce roar upon his rattled person. It was a heat that was far superior to his own mantle of protective molten fire. The tongues ripped past it, forcing an unheared cry of pain as he was thrust into a lava coated wall of the pit. Vaporized was the igneous heated formation that it dug a deep twenty meters within, his body at the center of the indented crater that was unleashed. When respite came, he almost felt like he yearned for death. The last attack sent him flying, bodily skipping till he struck the rock face. Planted within the bubbling sediment, his apparel was almost all but erased, replaced with contusions and bleeding sores opened from the fierce combo of strikes. Burns covered him from head-to-toe eyes struggled to open, he could feel his own consciousness start to slip up. Even as his body wrenched itself from the steaming wall, his feet skipped along the ashen floor, face looking at the floor and vision about to darken. "For the longest time, I don't think I could have ever found someone as strong as me...let alone...remind me of her. But now I was thrown into this strange place and met a man who resembled me yet was so different I couldn't believe we were alike. The pains, the hardships and the suffering I've endured up to this point almost feels meaningless as I-''" "'Don't give up, you fire-headed bastard!" It was enough to make his eyes widen and his body instinctively catch itself from falling. That voice, it couldn't have been her, not in a place like this. But it didn't take two seconds to realize it was his own mind dredging up a memory, a last bastion of will trying to force him to stay conscious. He was told those words during their fiercest training session, one of which he seriously wanted to concede an early defeat. But this wasn't to be the end. He wouldn't let it end here! "Here I thought," He finally cracked, a thumb raising up to press the center of his chest, the flesh parting slightly as a burgundy light shined past the burnt tissue and bleeding sores. "I was about to keel over and yet something inside told me I shouldn't lose. You're strong, probably the strongest Slayer I'll ever meet. But, that doesn't mean I'm out of tricks yet." "Dragon's Soul, activate!" Prometheus inwardly commanded, causing a web of fiery lines to spread across his worn and beaten frame. A sudden rise of Ethernano could be felt, dramatically soaring high as one missile could reach the heavens. Flaming fissure of power was birthed forth and completely opaqued his own silhouette in adopted power that he brought into his body. But just as suddenly as a unrelenting wall of flame slammed into all surfaces of the cavern, it dissipated and revealed the still burnt, bleeding and bruised body of the Salamander. "'''Dragon Force," Prometheus proclaimed with burning eyes alone, with no other visible features altered. The heat that emanated off him seemed to warp the burning wind, parting the magma and separating the floor of ash he walked upon. A simple stride that he forced his bleeding form to walk but did so out of sheer determination. "I'm sorry if I haven't been honest with you. This is my strongest state. However, unlike you, I don't want to force my body to keep fighting much longer. So how about I end this...in one blow?" The eruption of flames wrapping around him was nigh invisible to the naked eye. Tongues so vividly hot the air parted and burned away as he flew forward with a vindictive punch aimed to put the blows his own body felt to shame. Aiming to land one strike to send the transformed Vance backwards, he kept true to his word and gathered his entire power into the pit of his stomach up his throat to be powered by his lungs. Like a vacuum the embers seemed to dim of the bubbling, burnt and battle scarred underground, nearly erasing all forms of light within. Then, he unleashed it. "FIRE DRAGON'S HELL ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" Prometheus let out a feral cry that cracked the foundations of the cavern entirely. The flames that were let loose were a white with a scarlet outlined pillar. The heat alone atomized the floor by increments, the force of velocity blasting away the already crumbling, bubbling surroundings and the power guarunteed a monolithic delivery. Aimed to tunnel through the underground past Vance's body, it'd tear through the foundations of the earth for several kilometers; a force that he utilized to destroy a meteor unleashed upon his nemesis in one unforgiving blast of power, will and desperation. A hollow chasm would be opened up with glowing orange-white surface that curved with the shape of his roar as it ended, an explosion assurredly rising up towards the surface to produce a fissure similar born from a technique he had utilized earlier. But it was a last ditch effort. Falling down to a knee, he tried to steady himself as his body convulsed from the effects of using a Dragon's Soul, let alone forcing himself to undergo Dragon Force in his current condition. But with one wincing eye and the other partially open, he looked up as he rasped in deep, coughing breaths to see if his efforts were in vain or were they for naught. Was the fight over for him, or his opponent? Engulfed in the blast of his opponents last possible spell, Vance's entire person vanished form sight as the spell consumed him, the spell boring a hole though the side of the cave and into the earth. As the spell started to dissipate the damage done to Vance's person could be seen. Vance, having extended the wings afforded to him by his transformation, around the front of his body a split second before taking the force of his opponents last attack; his already tattered wings were all but gone, large patches of the scales that covered his arms were now missing and his vest was barely together. Vance's body slumped forward slightly as he let out a pained breath that rasped out. His skin was scorched and cauterized from the last spell. His eyes still burned orange but were of a dimmer glow now. Any observer could tell that Vance was exhausted, now about as conscious as his floor ridden opponent. His Draconic Sovereign started to evaporate, returning Vance to his base form. He stumbled backwards, each step followed by a slightly pained grunt before he caught himself on a barely there wall behind him. "That was...good," Vance said. "I'd call it a draw if I wasn't still standing. But just barely." Vance finished on a rasped breath, his breathing ragged. Category:Prometheus (Mangetsu20) Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Royale Category:RP